


The Goodness Within

by XFangHeartX



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a stormy night, Aladdin sits in his room, wondering what things would be things would be like if Judar hadn’t turned out the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goodness Within

**Author's Note:**

> Magi (C) Shinobu Ohtaka  
> Shahra (C) Me  
> Alozza and Alath belong to Darkdarling98

**The Goodness Within**  
  
 It is a dark, stormy night in the Kingdom of Sindria. The citizens have taken shelter inside their homes as the rain poured down onto the streets, the low rumble of thunder shook the clouds, and the waves crashed against the rock walls surrounding the kingdom. Hopefully, the storm would break by morning.  
  
 Inside the Green Sagittarius Tower, where guests from other countries come to stay, Alibaba Saluja snored loudly as he lies on the far left side of the bed, muttering things in his sleep as a small of dribble formed on his pillow, Morgiana slept in the middle, her arms folded over her stomach as she breathed quietly, Alozza, having drank one too many earlier this evening, quietly snored as she lied on the far right, and Shahra lied curled up on the floor, her ears twitching in her sleep.  
  
 The only one who remained awake is one Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham, who sit at the edge of the bed, his staff in his hands. He looked out the window as he saw the flash of lightning…and for some reason, it reminded him of the magic of someone he had once clashed with: the Dark Magi, Judar.  
  
 Ever since that deadly battle with the Boy of Black Rukh in Balbadd and how Aladdin revealed his past to him, the younger Magi could not stop thinking about him…the one that Al-Tharmen had manipulated, just to use him for their own means. The more Aladdin thought about it, the more sickened and disgusted about Al-Tharmen he felt…and the more sad he became for Judar, too.  
  
 **Grrrrrooooowwlll…!!**  
  
 Aladdin put his hand over his stomach, which had decided to let him know that he was hungry.  
  
 A quick midnight snack, then back to bed.  
  
 Making his way down the steps and through the corridors, Aladdin headed to the palace kitchen to find himself something to munch on. When he got there, he was careful not to wake up Sinbad and the Eight Generals. He especially didn’t want to run into Sinbad’s younger sister, Alath. From what he heard, she hated when people got up for midnight snacks. Thinks it’s a waste of food.  
  
 After what seemed like hours of searching, Aladdin finally found the kitchen and began to help himself to a nice, plump, juicy watermelon he found in the storage. He’d take a bite, spit out the seeds, and then repeat.  
  
 “Aladdin?”  
  
 Aladdin yelped before he turned and saw Sinbad, who yawned as he scratched at the back of his head (and luckily, he was fully clothed).  
  
 “Oh! Hi, Uncle Sinbad,” Aladdin greeted. “Did I wake you?”  
  
 “Not really,” Sinbad said. “I was actually up anyway. What’s wrong, couldn’t sleep?”  
  
 “Yeah,” Aladdin answered as he looked down at his watermelon.  
  
 “…What’s the matter, Aladdin?” the purple-haired king asked.  
  
 “…Do you ever…worry about Judar?” asked the young Magi.  
  
 “Judar?” Sinbad asked. “Why are you asking about him, all of a sudden?”  
  
 “I know that Judar isn’t someone you get along with,” said Aladdin, “but…sometimes, I think he’s very sad inside.”  
  
 “Sad?” Sinbad repeated, confused. “Why?”  
  
 “When I faced Judar again, that day in Balbadd,” Aladdin started, “I sensed a lot of things from him…anger, hatred, bitterness…sadness…so many things.”  
  
 “…Aladdin,” Sinbad muttered.  
  
 “Do you think that maybe,” Aladdin started, “if things turned out differently…that if Judar wasn’t with Al-Tharmen, that he wasn’t with the Kou Empire…”  
  
 He looked up at Sinbad with a look of seriousness.  
  
 “Do you think…we could’ve been friends?”  
  
 A pause…but then Sinbad.  
  
 “That’s one of the many things I admire about you, Aladdin,” he said. “You’re always willing to see the goodness within people…even when others give up on them.”  
  
 Aladdin smiled as Sinbad walked up to him and ruffled his hair.  
  
 “Still,” the king said with a look of seriousness, “as much as you want to believe in him, you have to realize that Judar might be beyond help.”  
  
 “…Maybe,” Aladdin admitted. “Still…I can’t even imagine what he must go through everyday. I know it’s probably too late to say it now…but I hope that maybe one day…I could drive away the darkness inside his heart and let the light shine through.”  
  
 Sinbad chuckled as he stood up.  
  
 “Maybe you should go back to bed,” he suggested as he began to head back to his quarters. “Just be careful on your way back.”  
  
 “I will,” Aladdin answered as he began to head back to his room, holding his watermelon in his arms as he said. “Oh! And Uncle Sinbad?”  
  
 “Hmm?” Sinbad hummed as he turned to look at the boy.  
  
 “Thanks for the talk,” Aladdin answered.  
  
 “…No problem,” Sinbad smiled as he walked away, and Aladdin did the same, but not before he gave one last glance outside.  
  
 _‘…I wonder how you’re doing…Judar…’  
_  
XXX  
  
 It was the dead of night in the Kou Empire. The starts twinkled in the sky while the moon glowed silver.  
  
 In an old willow tree, a familiar Magi sits in the branches, his long, black, braid lapping carelessly in the night breeze. He stares at the sky with his red eyes, a callous frown on his face as he holds a half-eaten peach in his hands. He shivered as the memories Aladdin showed him back in Balbadd flashed before his eyes, then he growled as he threw the peach down in frustration.  
  
 “…Damned kid,” Judar cursed. “You think you can play me for a fool?!”  
  
 “Judar?”  
  
 Judar turned to see a young, scarlet-haired teen, about Kougyoku’s age, wearing skimpy clothing and had a large, black sword.  
  
 “Who are you talking to?” he asked.  
  
 “…None of your damn business, Kouha,” Judar answered. “Just go back to sleep.”  
  
 Kouha blinked before he headed back inside, leaving the Dark Magi to keep brooding.  
  
 _‘…Shit,’_  he thought. _‘That kid…he really thinks he can try and bring out in the good in me, huh?’  
_  
 He chuckled darkly.  
  
 _‘Sorry, Aladdin…but you need to think again.’_  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
